war and peace
by PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell
Summary: Melindas husband has left her with a promise hell be back for their daughter melinda is determind not to let that happen but as usual with the halliwell family magic interfeers
1. Chapter 1

"How dare you, how dare you do this to us, to your family"

i couldn't understand how i found the love of my life and the father of my baby and unborn child could cheat then leave me alone

to raise our daughter and leave me for that tart

"Melinda baby come on i love you and our daughter, i can put that behind me and never see her again"

i couldn't believe what i was hearing

"Jared no i found you screwing your secretry in OUR BED"

his eyes flahs

'MAybe i wouldn't have to if you put out a little more melinda"

i got seriously pissed at this

"Jared i gave you a daughter and im sorry if taking care of her makes me tired"

he stands cockily

"Well baby im a man, i need to be satisfied and hey if your too tired i have to get it somewhere"

"GET OUT of my sight NOW"

"Gladly but i'll be back for charlotte you won't get her i swear"

i freeze suddenly scared

"You stay away from my baby"

he grins evilly

" Oh but melinda shes my baby two"

then he walks out the door and i yell for my brothers

"WYATT CHRIS"

so guys how did you like that if you did and want more you have to review so i know if its worth it 


	2. Chapter 2

Wyatt and Chris were in the underworld hunting demons as usual it was their favourite pastime when they heard their sister calling for them

they both shared a look chris grinned and wyatt threw out his arms and extingushed all the demons and they orb out together

When my brothers arrived i was holding my precious little girl who sensed my pain and was crying aswell

"Shh charli sweetheart its okay i promise he will never take you away from me i promise my angel"

wyatt and chris orb in, wyatt sees me crying chris takes charli from my arms and wyatt puts his arms around me and asks

"What happened melinda, a demon?"

he asks i stifle a laugh

"I wish"

i say and wyatt looks confused and asks

"Then what happened sis i never see you cry"

chris after calming Charli down asks

"Mel its true you never cry, what happened"

i wipe my eyes and choke out

"Jared he cheated on me and i caught him and now hes left me for that tramp and he says hes gonna take charli away from me"

Wyatt envolpes me in his arms and chris sweaers puts charli back into her playpen and says

"Im gonna kill him, i thought he was decent"

he rants, i take myself away from wyatt and go hold chris's hands

"No chris, you won't its alright, you won't get revenge you will help me build a life for me my daughter and unborn child

Wyatt and Chris doubletake and wyatt says incrediously

"You mean he left you pregnant"

Chris's eyes flash dangerously and i say quickly

"Yes but chris, wyatt i haven't told him he doesn't know im pregnant"

Wyatt whistles low and sweeps hair off his face and chris takes a deep breath and i realise something

"Promise me you won't tell him he can never know about this child he might try and take this baby away aswell"

i start getting a little hysterical the more i think about this my brothers come over and each put a hand on my shoulders

i instantly calm down then breath and say a little scared

"Now i have to tell mom"

so what do you think is it worth writting more 


	3. Chapter 3

Chris says 

"Its alright Mel we'll take you and we'll be there the entire time i promise"

i smile and silently pick up my daughter and hold chris's hand wyatts rests his hand on my shoulder and we orb out

Piper Halliwell was talking to her sister Paige and taking some cookies out of the oven

"Paige Cally and Holly are fine, they are probably just out of calling range"

she grins as she hears her sisters catty reply

"Paige hunny calm down you have to let them live their own lives they are adults you know"

Wyatt chris and Melinda and Charlotte orb in piper grins and says

"Paige talking of kids mine have just orbed in, so ill talk to you later alright"

she hangs up

I put charli down and smiled at mom nervously holding charli up while she was sitting on moms kitchen counter

mom puts a sheet of cookies on the other counter and smiles

"To what do i owe this pleasure"

"Wyatt chris can you take charli i don't want her to hear this again"

my brothers share a look then take her into the parlour, mom immediatly goes into worry mode

"MElinda Halliwell, tell me whats going on this second"

i let out a breath

"Mom Jared cheated on me, i caught him, he left me and he says hes gonna take charli, and i just founf out this morning im a month pregnant

and i haven't told him and i can't because he could try and take this baby too"

Piper stands frozen fuious that someone could hurt her baby girl like that then she wordlessly hugged her daughter

i broke down in moms arms

"Mommy how could he do this to us and how am i gonna tell charli that daddies never coming back"

mom strokes my hair like she used to when i was little

"Sweetie its alright she won't remember shes only a year old and ill promise ill help you explain when shes old enough to understan"

then i hear a heart stopping scream and my heart litteraly stops and i scream

"CHARLI"

* * *

well i know its short but whatdaya think and umm guys if i don't ge tmore than one review im not sure ill carry this on cause if you don't

review i don't know if people read it or not so push that purple button


	4. Chapter 4

I run into the room and see my brothers proteceting my baby from a demon

he laughs in their faces i get angry and try and blow him up but to my surprise he only gets wounded i muster up courage and say

'Stay away from my kid"

he grins stupidly or so i think

"Why, when your the one i want"

he grins and shoves a athame into my stomach and flames out

i fall over and panic

"My baby"

then the world goes black

I wake up to see wyatt and chris leaning over me i freak out

"My baby"

i put my hands to my stomach Wyatt pushes me back down on the couch and chris senses and smiles

"Your babies fine melinda"

i sigh with relief and ask my next question

"Is charli alright"

mom walks in

"Shes fine Melinda, hows the baby mommy"

i smile

"Im fine very woozy but fine, so why would this demon want my baby"

mom stroked my hair

"Im not sure sweetie, maybe its because your babies going to very powerful more powerful than even your brother is"

wyatt frowns

"i thought no one was more powerful than me mum"

chris snorts i letout a small laugh

" you think alot of yourself don't you brother dea"

wyatt grins

'I sure do, but i relaise that my beautiful neice over there has alot of power and probably rivals me"

i shook my head at my brother mom laughed a little then reminded me

"Melinda warren prophised that every halliwell generation would be more powerful than the last, so it stands to reason your babies are

going to be more powerful tham you or me and your aunts or even your brother"

"great so im not even pregnant over a month and demons are already after me"

wyatt and chris exchange looks they probably remember when i was pregnant with charli and they quickly say

"ill take charli and go to magic schol for a while alright"

Chris says and wyatt goes

"Ill go see what the elders know alright"

and they both leave. mom kisses my cheek and contiues stroking my hair

"Mom i don't know if i can do this again especially now without him"

"Sweetheart youll always have me and your father and your brothers, i know its not the same but you have support and i don't want you to forget that

alright"

i smile

" I know mom its just alot to deal with in one day you know"

mom smiles and sighs

"I know baby i know"

so whatdya think review review please it makes me a very happy girl please 


	5. Chapter 5

Six months later i am seven months pregnant and very antsy, Jared hasn't contacted me

and it was too much to believe he had forgotten about charlotte, i smiles as she plays with her very first baby doll, mom

said it would help her adjust later when the baby comes, so she won't get jelous of all the time ill have to spend with her oh yes

i am having another baby girl ultrasound confirmed it, i sigh and wyatt comes into the room

"Hey sis"

"Hi wyatt whats up, please don't tell me theres another demon and charli and i have to go hide in magic school"

i beg a little pissed and wyatt grins at me

"Calm down sis, its not good for my neice"

i glower at him, he continues

"Theres no demon mel, i just wanted to come and see my sister and niece and catch up sonce i have been so busy"

i exhale in releif

'Sorry wy, im just feeling fat and disgusting and my poweres are all wonky and charlis been hyperactive"

i ramble letting everything out at once, i never could keep a secret from my big brother, Wyatt lets out a short laugh

"Aww sis, im sorry but hey thats what happens when your pregnant or thats what i hear anyway, and ill take charli for awhile when i go if you want me to"

i smile

"Oh ignore me im just grumpy, i just wish i could fast forward time and get this thing outta me"

i complain

'You felt the same way when you were pregnant with charli remember"

i scowl

'Yes but charli didn't play with my powers as often and she doesn't have telepathy amd keeps giving me other peoples thoughts"

i rant, wyatt comes and puts his arms around my shoulders i lean into him and say queitly

"i wish jared were here"

Wyatt looked at me worridley

"Melinda, he cheated on you and left you"

i sigh making a face

"I know wy its just easier if you have a partner to support you through a pregnancy, it seemed alot happier and easier when i was pregnant with charli"

"Melinda, tell me how i can help its hurts me to see you in pain like this"

i smile i love my brother so much

"Its just gonna take time for me to get over him"

wyatt hugs me and stands up

"I have to go now sis, you want me to take miss charli and give you a chance to rest?"

i smiles as charli holds up her hands to wyatt and says her favourite new word

"Up UP"

"That seems to be a yes missy charli wants to go and i can't see why not but don't you DARE take her on another demon vanquish"

wyatt grins and picks up charli

"I promise im going to magic school anyways"

i shake my head and kiss charli and say

'BE a good girl for uncle wyatt alright "

and wyatt orbs out and dad orbs in

"Melinda we have a problem, jareds missing has been since the last six months daryl just called"

so people what do you think please review i have enabled anonmys reviews now so please review 


	6. Chapter 6

My eyes widen

"WHAT"

Something dawns on me

"CHRIS"

I shout pacing with my hands on hips and say to dad before Chris gets there

"Dad if you don't want to get blown up I suggest you leave"  
dad frowns at me

"Dad im pregnant, tired and pissed off don't mess with me?"

He says

"Be safe"

And orbs out, and Chris orbs in, I turn to face him

"What in hell did you do to Jared Chris?"

Chris frowns

"I didn't do anything Melinda"

My eyes flash

"Bullshit Uncle Darryl called and said he has been missing for six months, Chris what the FUCK did you do to him"

Chris bites his lip and says very fast

"Iputhiminpurgatory"

I couldn't believe what I had heard

"WHAT, WHERE"

"I put him in purgatory alright"

I take a deep breath furious

"Chris how could you do that, he may have hurt me but he is still an innocent Chris"

"Mel, he is hardly an innocent look what he did to you"

I say through clenched teeth dangerously

"GO GET HIM NOW"

He rolled his eyes

"Fine"

And he orbs out

I am so totally furious Jared hadn't known anything about magic and now my idiotic brother had put him in purgatory for god's sake, mom comes in from the restaurant sees my angry expression and body language

"Melinda Halliwell sit down right now that's not good for my granddaughter'

I turn sit down and exclaim

"Why when the res of us are smart is Chris so stupid"

Mom sighed

"What did he do now?"

"He put Jared in purgatory"

Mom's eyes widen

"Ooooo Chris"

She calls I stop her

"I have already sent him to bring Jared back here"

Mom smiles

"Good, ill kick his ass later, ill go get some tea to calm us down"

I smile then feel nauseous I put my head between my legs and let out a deep breath

I put my hand on my bump and say

'I really wish you wouldn't make mommy feel sick baby?"

And Chris ors back in with Jared

"Here you deal with him"

My brother says angrily and orbs out, Jared sees my and says in shock

"You're Pregnant"


	7. Chapter 7

"Yes I am time for you to be going now"

I say bluntly

"How are you pregnant I never got any from you, and no wonder you were properly sneaking around filthy hypocrite"

He spat in my face I get angry again

"No I didn't this babies yours, all I ever did was love you and you threw it in my face"

I yell back

"Right so that's why Chris put me in hell right and how the hell did he even do that"

I smirk

"We're witches Jared we can orb and freeze things and even blow things up"

He gets a look of horror on his face and I grin

"Yes and charli is a witch too, I just never told you and she's pretty powerful too"

He steps back

"I'll expose you all and then take charli and leave your bastard child to the orphanages"

He says I narrow my eyes

"You do that and you'll go to purgatory for good and you'll never see your daughters"

"What, you can't threaten me witch"

He sneers

"You ever show your face here again and I'll have you dealt with so fast, so now I suggest you leave before I blow you up, which by the way is one of my powers"

He walks to the door

"You haven't heard the last of me Melinda Halliwell"

To which I respond

"Oh I think I have Jared Cabot"

And I slam the door in his face, I feel a pain in my gut and I make my way to an armchair and suddenly water gushes out of me and I call in panic

"MOM"

Mom runs in hearing my panic

"What Melinda did he hurt you again?"

I roll my eyes

"No he left, the baby however is coming eight weeks early, mom she's not ready, take me to the hospital"

I say panicking; mo worries but takes care so I don't notice

"Alright Melinda calm down just breath, Leo, Wyatt, Chris"

She calls

Dad Wyatt and Charli orbs in

"Oh my gosh Melinda"

Dad panics and races to my side

"Dad, im fine im in labour, Wyatt stay with charli"

Then another contraction stops me from speaking I am gripped with pain, mom holds my hand and says

"Leo orb hospital now"

Wyatt grins

"Don't worry about Charli alright ill keep her safe "

The pain is getting worse so I just nod and wait for dad to orb us to the hospital Wyatt grins and says

"Good luck"

As dad orbs us out

We orb into an empty elevator and mom runs to the nurse's station

"My daughter is in labour she's eight weeks early"

I groan as another contraction grips me

"Please doctor now"

I manage to get out before dropping to the floor not being able to stand anymore.

Nine hours later the doctor put his hands in between my legs and said

"Im supporting the head now I need one more big push, big push Melinda"

I breathe heavily

"I can't"

I wail

"Im too tired"

I cry mom holds my hand and the doctor says

"Yes Melinda you can do it, push now come on your baby wants to greet the world"

A pain grips me and I push and heave with all my might and feel my daughter slide out of my vagina and into the world I collapse down into the pillows exhausted and hear my new little girl cry and the doctor says to me

"Well done Melinda you have a beautiful healthy little girl, try to rest now we will bring her to you later"

Mom squeezes my hand and said

"You did god baby girl"

I sigh happily and fall asleep.

'So what are you going to call her"

Mom asks tickling her stomach the next day, I grin

"Im not sure none of the names I have tried seem to fit her"

Mom smiles '

"I was the same way with Wyatt"

I raise my eyebrows amused, mom grins

"Don't look so surprised, before him all of our names started with a p it was a Halliwell tradition"

I let out a small laugh

"Any suggestions mom"

Mom shook her head

"Babe it's your decision you're her mother"

I snort

"Don't remind me I still hurt"

Then a name pops into my head

I smile picking my new little baby up and ask her as she sleeps

"Is your name Brianna piper Halliwell mmm"

She opens her eyes and gazes into mine and I feel a connection that will never be broken I smile and days to mom

"Her name is Brianna, ill call her Anna for short"

Mom smiles and says to her

"Welcome to the world Brianna Piper Halliwell"


	8. Chapter 8

A week after anna and I had come home from the hospital a officer knocked on my door

"Melinda Halliwell"

he asks when I open the door, I frown

" Yes what can I do for you officer"

he hands me a piece of paper

"you have been served, you must attend court in two weeks time in regards of custody for miss charlotte Halliwell"

Im furious my eyes spark with danger

"Ill be there, thankyou officer"

I chocked out before I slammed the door in his face I walk numbly back to my room and check on anna then I go pick up charli and hold her close to me she smiles and burries her head in my chest and says her first word

"Mommy"

I smile and laugh and hug her tighter I vow to myself that ill never let him take her away from me

"I love you charli girl"

I say as my mom walks in

"hey hows it going"

I put charli in her play pen

"Oh well charli just said her first word mommy, and I just got served jared is taking me to court to get charli

I collapse on the bed mum sits beside me

"that scumbag"

I give her a look

"Sorry mel, but I promise he won't get charli alright I promise"

"How do you know that mom this isn't a magical problem we can't use magic this is a legal problem"

mom smiles and puts her arms around me

"Hunny we have had legal problems before and we know the law and you won't lose charli"

I sigh

" I hope your right"

The next day

Exhausted anna's been fussy and charli keeps crying every time I try to feed or settle anna down, mom, chris or wyatt have succumbed to coaxing her away with promises's of a story or a orb show (chris's speciality)

Shes only one but geez my girl has a set of lungs on her, anyway the next day I expressed some milk for anna and left her with mom and went to see about a lawyer so I can make sure that lying cheating sob will never lay a hand on my babies

I walk into jack mc Carter and Kline and say

"Can I please speak to one of your best lawyers"

the snotty receptionist states

"Im sorry ma'm all our lawyers are currently busy do you have an appointment"

I get annoyed

"Listen I have a week old daughter and a year old daughter at home and my Ase hole of a ex husband has just served me with papers saying that hes applying for custody and theres no way hes taking my babies so you get me to talk to a lawyer NOW"

she gives me a glare

"Take a seat over there and ill see what I can do"

she says more kindly

An hour later, I had told my lawyer Riley Kline what was going on, she promised me I wouldn't lose my children if she had anything to do with it, I thanked her and set up an appointment for the next day so I could give her all the information on hared that I have so she can work up a defence.

"Thankyou so much ms Kline my children mean the world to me"

she smiles and says to me

"Ill try my best to make sure you don't lose your children"

"Thankyou so much ill see you tomorrow"

I head out the door thinking I got lucky for once and I smile and head home

Mean while at the manor my babies were causing havoc my mother was yelling

"Got her"

clutching charli and scolding her as she gives my mom angel eyes and she chuckles despite herself

"Charlotte Halliwell you think after raising your mommy and uncles that angel eyes is gonna work on my I don't think so"

Charli giggles and holds up her arms and utters

"Gama"

Mom laughs and hoists her onto her hip and takes her to the nursery and puts her in the play pen and goes to anna

"Hey baby"

she coos and checks her diaper

"Looks like someone needs a nappy change"  
and then suddenly jared appears in the room and comments

"Oh isn't that sweet, is that melindas bastard child?"

mom turns stands infront of the babies and says

"Leave now before you get hurt"


	9. Chapter 9

I leave my babies two weeks later with Wyatt and mom and I go to the court house and meet Riley infront and take a deep breath when I see jared talking with his lawyer

"are you sure he doesn't have a case that he can't take my children away from me"

she asks Riley smiles

"You've given me enough to ensure that you atleast get temporary custody of the kids until this whole mess is sorted out"

" oh god I hope so"

I say scared

She smiles

"Come on we have to go"

we enter the courthouse

I stand before the judge and tell my story

"I decided to surprise him and I came home early and found him in our bed with his secretary"

about a day later I found out I was pregnant again and we now have two daughters Charli and Anna who are at home with my mother right now she explains, he then threatened me that I would never see my children again and that anna was not his if he had anything to do with it you honor I ask that no visitation rights be awarded to him I don't want my daughters around him"

she says then sits down, the judge nods carefully

one hours lapses

and Im walking out of the court house relieved they gave me custody and no visitation to him she exclaims to Riley, Riley smiles and then warns her

"remember this is only temporary Melinda in six months they will revise this and your divorce"

Sighs "look I know but atleast he cant come around and hassle me and the kids for now"

Riley smiles

"Go home to ur new little baby and enjoy her alright this is all settled for now alright"

I sigh

"thankyou so much I really appreciate what u have done for me

Riley smiles

"Its no problem Hunny its my job after all"

I smile and shake her hand and leave I cant wait to see my babies that I don't notice a black commordore following me in my happiness I let myguard down that was my near fatal mistake. The last thing I see is two flashing lights then my world goes black

I wake up to see a paramedic waving a torch in my face and I try to sit up I ask

"What the hell happened where am I"

the paramedic tells me to calm down

"Calm down ma'am can u tell me ur name"

I roll my eyes

"My name is Melinda Prudence Halliwell and I live at 1329 Prescott street"

I sit up

"Look I have a new born baby at home I have to get back to her she needs feeding she's going to be bawling please can I just home"

I beg just wanting to see my babies again

The paramedic smiles

"Well I don't see anyreason not to let u except ur car is totalled and has been taken to the pound"

I sigh can nothing be easy

"Ill walk im not that far away"

the paramedic frowns

"Im afraid I cant let u do that why don't u let us drop u off to make sure ur okay"

I sigh

"If it's the fastest way to get to my girls" I amend

five minutes later mom comes out panicing as usual with Brianna in her arms

I jump out and say thanks

"Mom relax im fine"

my mother goes

"Ur fine really then why were u bought home by an ambulence young lady she says"

I smile but then I hear bree crying for me and I scoop her up

"its all right baby girl mommys here and youll never have to see ur daddy I promise"

mom smiles and looks up at me

"You won"

I smile too

"I won, for now"

I go into the house and cuddle down in my compftor with my baby and feed her and fall asleep so happy and content I love her so much


End file.
